


Rendering

by Maia



Series: Fanged Four Drabbles [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-05
Updated: 2006-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maia/pseuds/Maia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about Spike (William) as a child, about 5 years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendering

The dewdrop dissolved in the gleaming sunlight.  
Happiness.

The fish was hidden behind the rock.  
Safety.

The bird was dead.  
Sadness.

 

Monsters lurked in dark corners  
Fear.

The cat ate the mouse.  
Devoured.

He was lost and alone and she could not find him.  
He shrank into a corner and hoped to remain unseen.

She found him and gathered him into her arms.  
He cried.

He surrendered.

"I found you," she said.  
But she had not. Not really.

He clung to her.

He wanted to dissolve

He wanted to be invisible.

He feared that he would never truly be found.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted some thoughts on this drabble in a livejournal entry: http://green-maia.livejournal.com/215203.html.


End file.
